how will you be remembered?
by Laureleaf3
Summary: Percy is sitting in his cabin alone waiting for his friends to arrive when he starts thinking about the second titan war. What does Percy think about?


**Hey! Well this is just a quick one-shot on Percy Jackson. I could be working on my other story but I had this in mind and wanted it done before it left my head. No this is not a song-fic it is more of a memo-fic I guess you could call it anyways, enjoy! **

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson **

**Words by John O'callaghan **

Percy was sitting in his cabin at Camp Half Blood all alone. His friends had yet to arrive. He was sitting in his cabin thinking. About what he had done in his life as a demigod so far, what had he accomplished?

"How will I be remembered?" he murmured to himself

_How often do you look back? Really reflect on what you've done? _

Percy had done so much, he had not had time to think about it until now. He had battled monsters, gods, titans. So much in so little time...

_The insignificance of it all; pointless arguments, inside jokes, funny hair cuts. _

He and Thalia had had so many arguments about the stupidest things, like what type of berry was better: blueberry or strawberry. All the inside jokes over the years like talking to his mom after the war and saying "it feels like the weight of the world is off my shoulders!" Or Nico's bad case of bed head.

_But do you ever wonder how you'll be remembered? Or if what you've done or what you're doing means anything at all? _

What Percy had done was a great accomplishment. But the price was horrible, so many lives lost

A single tear slid down Percy's cheek

_What will your songs sound like when you're dead and gone? Will tears fall when the last note is sung? _

Tears were falling when Percy's final sentence at the ceremony to burn the shrouds of fallen campers was said. He still remembered it even if he said it a week ago. _"They will be remembered, forever" _Tears were now sliding down Percy's cheeks

_And how will y_our _story be told? Will your words leave a bitter taste in their mouths? Or will they even remember you at all? _

Percy did not care if his story was told or not, as long as the people who had been lost were remembered for as long as his story was alive

_Compassion. The concept is rather simple, most know what it means to be civil. But there truly is a fine line between sweet and sour. _

Rather than thinking, Percy was mourning

_Give to much of yourself away and you'll be all used up. Not enough and no one will be around to share this with. _

Percy nearly gave himself away to Pandora's box, to let hope go and choose to surrender.

_So what is it that motivates us to be better, gentler, more refined? _

What motivated him, Percy didn't honestly know, maybe it was the people by his side that counted on him to lead them through that hell hole. Maybe it was the positive thoughts that entered his mind when he was about to give up.

He didn't know

_I like to think it's those close to us, close to the heart and soul. Those who carried you to he car after you puked on their shoes, those who took the blame for breaking the window when it was you who casts the stone, _

"_Close to the heart and soul"_ Those words replayed in his mind over and over again

_those who will be by your side when reality knocks on your door both good and bad. _

The people who stood by his side and fought through the sea of monsters and daemons, the people who will forever be with him, whom he shall never forget

_But more importantly, those whose stories you will share with your kids and grand kids, and their kids, and their grand kids, in hopes to somehow keep this all alive. _

Percy will tell the story of those who fought to all the newbies when they arrive at camp, for a campfire story for everyone to share, enjoy and cry to, for everyone to remember

_Chivalry, decency, kindness, compassion, desire, strength. _

They were strong when they fought.

Tears were now rapidly sliding down Percy's face, a small sob emitted from his throat

The conch horn sounded for dinner but Percy just sat their tears streaming down his face

There was a knock at the door. Will Solace son of Apollo a year rounders voice came from the other side of the door.

"Percy, are you coming?" He asked

"Yeah!" Percy replied

He quickly wiped his eyes and went outside. On the way to the parathion one thought played in his mind:

_How will you be remembered? _

**Okay so my quick little one shot is done the name of this memo is called: how will you be remembered? Or on youtube Said and Done. Remember review it makes me so happy and tell me if I should do more song-fics! Thanks! **

**Laurel:)**


End file.
